Because of You
by Vickycutie
Summary: Misto tells everyone that his weakness is catnip. The cats relize they can find out anything they want to know. What happens. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Vicky, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alonzo asked.

"Um…dare." Victoria said nervously.

"Ok, go up to the top of the junkyard and sing until you get a boot thrown at you."

Alonzo had a slightly evil smile on.

"So in about…1 min.?" Vicky laughed and made her way up the garbage. All the other Jellicles watched her climb. When Vicky got to the top she started singing. "Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are BLUE." She was singing beautifully. No one had ever heard her sing before, except in a group. Vicky had always been known as the graceful and best dancer. Jemima was the singer. Although Jemima was still better, even she was amazed by Victoria's voice. But once Vicky got to the word BLUE, she held it and sang off tune. Within the first 5 seconds, 6 mirrors, 4 brushes, and 3 boots were thrown at Victoria and 13 people yelled at her yelling,"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!"

Victoria grabbed the boot closest to her and jumped down the junk to the rest of the Jellicles. As she put the boot down in front of Alonzo, she gave him the same evil look he had given her. Except that she's not the kind of cat who's evil so it was a sissy evil look. Then she said, "Told you, within 1 min."

"Yeah but that was cause you sang out of tune. You were actually pretty good." Alonzo smiled as he spoke. At that moment, Cassandra walked up to her boyfriend and rubbed against him to make sure Vicky knew Alonzo was hers and to remind Alonzo he had a girlfriend.

"Ok, lets see. Etcetera, Truth or Dare?" Victoria asked her sister. Pouncival walked up behind Victoria and tried to scare his big sister. But Victoria wasn't fooled. Along with dancing the best, she had the best hearing and heard Pounce before he could scare her. "Nice try, Pounce. I know you're there." Victoria turned around to see Pounce's expression of defeat. Victoria giggled to herself. Plato came up and rubbed against her. Vicky was excited for the next Jellicle Ball so her and Plato could become mates. Then she remembered her sister.

"So Cety, what'll it be?" Victoria said, turning back to her sister.

"Truth." Etcetera looked excited that her big sister had chosen her out of all the others.

"Ok, um…..let me think." Victoria looked deep in thought. Finally she got it. "Who would you rather become mates with, Misto or Tugger?"

"Misto, of course. I mean, Tugger has Bombalurina. And I have Misto." Etcetera turned to Misto and nuzzled him. "Misto's turn. Truth or dare? Truth, ok. What is your one weakness?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chapter out of...a whole bunch of chapters. Have fun.

Misto looked a little nervous. "Um….I don't want to answer that. I don't think you should ask me that."

"Why not. I am your girlfriend. I want to know. Please, we won't hold it against you or use it against you. Please!" Etcetera gave Misto her 'puppy dog' eyes. She had learned that from watching Victoria when they were younger. Victoria used it when she wanted to get Plato to do something he was unsure of. Finally Misto broke down and said to everyone.

"Ok, my one weakness is…CATNIP! When I get a hold of catnip, I get all loopy and you can get anything out of me. Even my darkest, deepest secrets."

Everyone in the group gasped and turned to each other. They never thought that the magical cat would be weak with only Catnip. Victoria looked at Mistoffelees and saw he was uncomfortable and nudged Etcetera. Etcetera saw her boyfriend and broke the silence.

"See, Misto, that wasn't so hard." Etcetera smiled and cuddled up to her boyfriend. At that moment, The Rum Tum Tugger walked into the junkyard. Electra, Jemima, Rumpleteazer all went crazy. Etcetera looked from Misto to The Rum Tum Tugger and back again. Etcetera leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Oh, ok. I'm going to head home." Misto had also seen The Tugger and new that although Etcetera liked him, he knew that if she got the chance, she would choose Tugger to mate. Etcetera nodded and ran off to follow Tugger. Victoria walked over to Misto.

"She's still a kitten. She does love you. She just…has some tom that she fantasizes about and would like it if she even had a chance with him. The truth is…she loves you more. Believe me, she told me." Victoria looked at Misto and saw love in his eyes.

"Yeah, Vicky, I know she loves me, but…I just don't know how much." With that, he turned around and started heading towards his home in the tunnel. Victoria looked after him and sighed. She knew her sister loved him. If only he could see that.

She turned and went looking for her boyfriend. After all, tomorrow was the Jellicle ball and they hadn't made plans. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and could smell that Plato was trying to sneak up on her. She let him get two steps behind her and then turned around and tackled him. He struggled under her but finally gave up. He knew Pounce was the best fighter and was teaching his older sister how to fight so she could be sure her future kittens were safe.

"Ok, ok I give. I came to ask you a question." Victoria let him up. Plato turned to Vicky and looked at her seriously. "Would you like to do the mating dance with me tomorrow night?

I'll update soon.

Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, next chapeter. R&R. Hope you like it.

Oh, bye the way, I dont own CATS.

* * *

Victoria looked at Plato with big eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She really liked Plato and was excited to be his mate. Finally they could take their relationship to the next level. Right away she said, "Yes, yes, of course."

The two hugged and walked off until they got to the big tire. At the big tire they nuzzled up against each other and walked of in different directions, Victoria past the tire to her human home with Etcetera, Pouncival, her father Asparagus(the younger one), and her mother Jellylorum. She loved her family and humans and soon she would have a mate to love and be part of the family. Plato walked off towards his home in the car trunk. He turned around and saw his white angel walking off. He couldn't wait to be a part of her family.

_Victoria felt something moving in her stomach. It was strange. She had never had anything like it before. It wasn't like butterflies or anything like that. She could hear a separate heartbeat. She was confused. Then all of a sudden, she screamed. She felt pain. Great pain in her stomach. She could hear voices around her. They were whispering something. She could barely make out the voices. She could hear her mothers, Jennyanydots', and Etcetera. She heard, 'I can see a head. I need her help.' Suddenly she knew. She was having kittens. But how? Just a few moments ago she had said goodbye to Plato. Nothing else. Victoria could feel sweat running down her forehead. She screamed once more and heard a cry. Then everything went black._

Victoria's eyes flew open. There was sweat running down her forehead. Just like in the dream. She looked down and saw that her stomach was the same size as before. She sighed relief and looked over at Etcetera. The younger kitten was having a very good dream, probably of The Rum Tum Tugger. She turned and looked at Pounce. He had a sneaky smile on. Suddenly he jumped in his sleep and stuck out his invisible claws. He was dreaming of pouncing on something. 'Hence his name', thought Vicky. Then she closed her eyes again. She turned and rolled and squirmed but couldn't get comfortable. All she could think of was the dream she had woken from. Finally Victoria got up and walked to her parents' room. She saw them curled up together and smiled. Her parents loved each other so very much. Then she walked to her human parents' room. The door was closed but she could hear two sets of breathing. One snore and one softer breathing. Victoria walked down the hall and walked into Etcetera's human. The little girl was sleeping with her blankets up by her shoulders. Etcetera walked up past Victoria, sleepwalking, of course, and up onto her human's bed. Cety curled up next to her human and fell asleep again.

Next was Pounce's human. Sleeping soundly with a snore now and again. Finally Victoria walked into her human's room and jumped on the bed. Vicky's human was 16 and loved Victoria very much. Her human wrapped her arm around Vicky and finally Vicky could fall asleep, safe and sound with the one person she could always count on. As she fell asleep, Victoria let a smile spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yeah I know that the chapters are short but it makes it easier to update and makes the story longer. Hope you like it.

* * *

At four in the morning, the alarm of the adult humans' went off and the male got up and started getting ready for his long day. The female laid in bed for five minutes more then got up and started her day. Asparagus and Jellylorum heard the alarm go off. They did every morning. It was when they both would get up and check on the kids, each in their humans' rooms. When Asparagus got to Victoria and her human, he began to sing.

_From the first breath of life, she flew straight into my arms. I used to catch her from the swings when she was five. Now she dances on the wind in a world as hard as stone. She's so anxious to begin. And ready to fly. And she walks with me and she talks with me and I'll hold her hand in mine. I know she'll find her way like the light of day cause it's love that makes her strong. _

_Though I cannot stop the rain, and I cannot turn the tide, and I'm sure there will be things that break her heart. I can only let her know I am always on her side. And even as I let her go I'll never be far. Now she walks with me and she talks with me. In her eyes I see her truth born of her fire and race as she fights her place cause it's love that makes her strong. Oh and she walks with me and she talks with me. In my eyes she'll see my prayer as she turns each page through this tender rage it is love that makes her strong. It's her love that makes her strong. _

Jelly rubbed up against her mate. She loved to hear him sing. He was very good at it. He loved Vicky so much. He loved all his kittens very much. She knew why he chose that song. She knew that that night was the Jellicle Ball and Plato and Vicky were going to do the mating dance together in front of the entire tribe. Asparagus knew he was possibly losing his daughter for good. Asparagus sighed, rubbed up against Jelly, and started for their bed. The two laid down and fell back to sleep.

About four hours later, the nanny who took care of the kids during the day came and let the little family of cats outside. With Asparagus in the lead and Jelly beside him, they made their way to the Junkyard. Victoria was walking with her head held high and Etcetera was bouncing around her asking her questions about the day and what she'll be doing today. Pounce was walking behind the two queens rolling his eyes at his younger sister. She could really get on his nerves. But then again, he could get on hers'. Victoria answered the questions Cety flew at her with calm answers. It took all her might to be calm on the outside while her insides were flying all around. She was so excited. But an adult queen was supposed to act calm, cool, and collected. The most Vicky let on was a large smile across her face. Cety saw the smile and took advantage of it. She smiled too and soon the two were both laughing. Before long, they were at the junkyard and Cety ran off to find Misto, Vicky to find Plato, Pounce to scare Tumblebrutus(who was probably with Jemima, his queenfriend), and Jelly and Asparagus to find their friends. All the cats were preparing for the Jellicle Ball.

When Cety found Misto, he was with Alonzo's queenfriend, Cassandra. Misto didn't look like himself and Cassandra had a huge grin on her face. When she left, Cety went up to Misto.

"Hey cutie. What's up?" Misto was laughing and falling over.

"Misto, what's wrong?" Cety looked very nervous as she looked at her tomfriend. He had never acted that way before.

"Oh, Cassie gave me some Cat-nip. Man, I love that stuff." Etcetera set Misto down and went to get some water so he would snap out of it. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were cloudy but full of joy. Suddenly it all snapped. Cassandra had given Misto catnip so she could find out something. All the cats in the junkyard knew that Misto knew everything. All the cats told him their deepest secrets and vent to him. And they knew they could trust him with anything.

* * *

So hope you liked it. The song was writen and sung by Michael W. Smith. I really like that song and hope you did too. Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with Christmas and everything. It's not long and it may be not go very far but the journey is a long and slow road. Hope you like it.

* * *

Misto walked out from his tunnel and looked around. It was a wonderful day. The perfect day for a Jellicle Ball. He looked around for Etcetera. Since it was Vicky's turn to mate with Plato, he was going to ask Etcetera to mate with him while Vicky did. He didn't see any of the family he was looking for so he decided to walk around and see what was happening. He walked past the nursery and saw Jenny trying keep track of the wild kittens. Alonzo and Cassandra had just dropped off their two twins. They had named them Rollypolly, a white tom with black paws, and Celinia, a beautiful siamies with black everywhere except her tail which was white. Munkustrap and Demeter's oldest son, Romper, was romping around trying to help Jenny keep Zorro, Bombalurina and Tugger's son from leaving the nursery.

Misto giggle to himself and walked on. He found Jemima and Tumblebrutus together wrestling. Big surprise. The two were hardly ever separated. Everyone knew they would be together. Cassandra and Alonzo were sunning on the trunk of the old car. Misto tried to hold back a laugh. Cassandra loved laying out in the sun. All queens did. Alonzo despised it. He loathed it. Misto never knew how two different cats got together. When he turned to face the bike hanging above him, he saw Victoria and Etcetera walking toward the junkyard. He smiled as he looked at them. When Cety saw him, she ran right over to him. Vicky took her time.

"Aren't you excited for Victoria, Misto? Tonight she will be real queen, not just a kitten. Oh I can't wait till I'm in her position." Cety looked dreamily at the Tugger as he walked by.

"Oh, Cety. He doesn't care. It's not even that important." Vicky told her younger sister, pulling her out of her gaze.

"No, Vicky. I care. Congratulations." Misto said with a smile on his face. "Cety, can I talk to you?"

"I'm going to find Plato. I'll see you two later?" Vicky walked off towards the tire where Plato always was.

"Cety, I was thinking. Would you like to become a queen tonight to? I mean, I know I already went through it with Jemima but I would love to help you?" Misto looked at her questioningly.

"Misto, I would love to but I want to see Victoria. It's really special to her even if she doesn't say so. How about next year?"

"It's a deal." Misto said. He wasn't really hurt. After all, he had done this before. It was all up to her.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Bye Misto." Etcetera ran off.

Demeter ran into the main part of the junkyard. When a car went by she hissed and ran back. Slowly all the cats started to come out. None of the kittens were there because they were too young. The ball had started. Victoria was so excited for later that when it came to her solo, she shook the entire time. Finally she froze, waiting for Munk to come and start the introduction. Misto came out and danced with her for a little bit. When he rubbed down her leg she felt suddenly warm and safe. Then she got up and helped him introduce the meaning of the ball to the other cats.

When Old Deuteronomy came, she looked around to find Plato. She wanted to talk to him. She saw Jemima rolling around with someone. Tumblebrutus, duh. Then she looked closer and saw that Tumble was behind her, talking to Pounce. Vicky saw that Jemima was rolling around with….Plato? She felt her face get hot. Right as she was about to get up and Jemima off and take Plato back, Munk started talking. Jenny went over and hit Plato on the head and so Victoria lay back down.

Right before Old D. came, Victoria walked over to Jemima. "What do you think you're doing?" Jemi had never seen Vicky so mad before.

"Listen, Vicky, I have no idea what you mean." Vicky started turning red.

"You and Plato, why were you rolling with him? You know that we're going to be mates soon." Vicky looked at her best friend with questioning eyes.

"He just came up and laid on top of me. I didn't want to but he's stronger than me. I was hoping you wouldn't see him and think that we were doing anything. But I guess you did. I'm sorry Vicky but it's the truth."

Vicky had a defeated look in her eyes. "Ok Jemi, I believe you. I'm sorry, too." Vicky rubbed up against Jemi and ran off next to Etcetera to welcome Old D.

* * *

So, that was fun. I'll update again soon. review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. I know it's short but I have to get somewhere with this thing. As soon as I'm done with this, I'll work on other stories. R&R.

* * *

It was the time Vicky had been waiting for her entire life. She was finally going to be able to have a mate. Plato. He's all she could think about. Well, almost. When she wasn't thinking about Plato she was thinking about Misto. Why Misto? She didn't know. Maybe. No, she couldn't like him. She already liked Plato. He was her world. She was his.

Suddenly the music started. It was time. She was going to be able to have a mate. She walked up to the middle of the group. All the cats where laying on the outside of the junkyard. She saw Plato get up and walk towards her. She was so excited she was shaking. He came and rubbed against her. It startled her at first. Then she got more comfortable. He tickled her a little then put her on top of Skimbleshanks so he could snuggle with her. Everything was perfect. Then, the twins got up and looked around. A few seconds later, Misto did the same. _No_, Vicky thought, _Not now_. But before long, everyone sensed something. Grizabella. The ball started to continue. Soon, Jelly left to get her father, Gus the theater cat. Victoria started to look around for Plato. She found him. He was ON TOP of Etcetera. Now she knew that it was Plato who had been behind all this. Cety would never do this to her own sister. She already had a tom-friend. Vicky decided to talk to Plato after the ball about this. She was furious but she wasn't about to let that show.

The ball went on as planned. That is, until Macavity came and stole Old D. from the Jellicles. All the cats turned to the one loved by all. Tugger. He seemed to have all the answers. Misto would be the one who could bring the beloved cat back. Victoria couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had never seen him dance like that. It was fantastic. Although Cety was clinging to The Rum Tum Tugger, she was glowing with pride as she watched her beloved tom dance. He shot lightning at random things but then saw Vicky. He had seen Plato's actions during the ball and knew she had seen also. He decided to cheer her up. He sent lightning towards her. It lit up her fur and her face. He smiled at her and knew she felt better.

The cats started to walk back to their homes. The ball was over. Victoria looked for her parents and her siblings. As she was walking to find them, she ran into Misto. Literally.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Misto. I wasn't paying any attention. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. You, um, you did well during the ball. I really liked your solo."

"Thanks. You did well, too. It was amazing how you brought Old D. back."

"Well, I do my best." Misto said with a smile on his face.

Vicky started laughing. Misto could always do that. "Well, I have to find my family. Bye Misto." Vicky turned to see her family waving to her to go home with them. As they started to leave, she remembered she forgot to talk to Plato. _Oh well, she'd do it tomorrow.

* * *

_

I'll update soon if you tell me to. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I got a Review that said some stuff about the story so I'm going to clarify this for you. What Victoria and Plato did was not mate. I didn't know what else to call it without get 'dirty' so I made it more appropriate. Being mates is forever. It's like how humans are. We date, we get engaged, we get married, and sometimes we get divorced. We get dumped and we break hearts. We cheat and we lie. Same stuff.

I heard from somewhere that Misto 'did the 'mating dance'' with someone else and since Jemima was the first to pop into my head that's what I wrote. There is a plot to this thing it just is getting started at the end of this chapter and before this was like a little...forshadowing. Just keep reading and give me the benefit of the doubt. I'm new to this and so it's not as good as some other stories but it's better than some.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

(p.s. it starts out with Victoria, then goes to Misto, then ends back with Victoria. You'll understand.)

* * *

Victoria walked into the junkyard with a goal in mind. She was going to find Plato and talk to him about what he did the night before. If they were going to be mates, they had to be loyal to each other and respect each other. So far their relationship wasn't turning out that way.

She started heading toward Plato's house when she heard Cassandra's voice. Now, it wasn't often that Cassandra talked but lately she had started talking more. In fact, she had sung more at the ball than Victoria. But what made it so weird to Victoria was what she was saying.

--

Misto was minding his own business practicing new magic tricks to impress Etcetera with. He was actually doing pretty well and was getting really excited to show of his tricks. Suddenly, there was a 'psst' from the bushes next to him. Out walked Cassandra with her hands behind her back.

"Misto, I need your help." Cassandra had a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah, Cassie, what's wrong?" Misto had never seen her like that.

"I need you to find out what it is." Cassie held out what she had been hiding behind her back.

"Well, lets see." Misto started sniffing it. As he was sniffing it, he felt like he was going to fall over. Suddenly it hit him. He knew what that mysterious thing was.

"Catnip."

"Alright, now, is Alonzo cheating on me? Is he cheating on me with Jemima? I saw them dancing last night." Cassie was letting out the anger had been building up from last night.

"Duh, Cassie, I can't believe you would think that. I mean, you're all he talks about. Jemima is like his little sister. Their friendship has been going on for a long time. No way would he cheat on you. Now, go find him and tell him what you thought and apologize."

"Thanks, Misto. I'll never forget this." Cassie ran off to find Alonzo. Misto was left alone not knowing which way was up and how to walk. Then there was a bright spot. A bright, white spot getting bigger and bigger. Then he heard a voice. He didn't recognize it at first then it became clearer.

--

"Misto? Misto, are you ok? Misto?" Victoria asked the magician.

"Tickvoria. Tickvoria, is that you?"

Victoria looked confused. She had heard most of the converstation. She thought. What had Cassie done to him? "Yeah, Misto its Victoria. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Cassie just asked me a question and I gaver an anwer." Misto had a weird smile on his face.

"No, you know what, I'm taking you to see Jenny. You don't look too good." Victoria walked Misto to Jenny's car so she could take care of him.

"Thank you, darling. I'll take it from here." Jenny gave Victoria a comforting smile.

"Alright but be careful. He's my best friend, you know. I tell him everything. Don't change him too much." Vicky giggled.

"Don't worry, Vicky. I won't change him to much."

Victoria walked out of the car and started back on her mission. She was off to Plato's house once again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. 


End file.
